Typically, chassis-style vehicle door handles are assembled to the vehicle by inserting a handle strap and then sliding it aft to bring the handle into connection with other handle components such as the bell crank, etc. This requires concessions on the size of the handle, the size of openings in the sheet metal of the vehicle door, the sealing of those holes, and it requires that the handle bezel be a separate fitted piece of the handle assembly.